Let Me
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Caroline is Brady's hostage. Stefan and Damon are after her, but what will happen? - set at Daddy Issues - warning for sheer violence, including graphic rape.


**Let Me**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Focus On:** Caroline Forbes

**Genre: **Angst x Drama

**Rated M**

**Summary:** Caroline is Brady's hostage. Stefan and Damon are after her, but what will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there! This story turned out to be really different than what I had originally planned. The first idea was to write and crazy-werewolf-hater Tyler that would be crazy enough to hurt Caroline and break her trust. But as I went writing I guess I couldn't portray Tyler like that (even though I can totally imagine him being bad). So I made a crazy Brady. My Brady is completely insane and you can probably see it from his line of thoughts and attitudes.

The plot is set at the episode "Daddy Issues".

**Achtung! If you don't like stories with violence, please don't read this. I wrote some cruel things and I would not advise it to sensitive people. I'm sorry if I offended someone with what I wrote, it was not my intention.**

Well, I hope you like this one. (not beta-read, sorry)

* * *

><p><em>"Ain't that the way it always starts?<em>

_A simple round of conversation, became a shameful equation._

_Shame, shame go away, come again some other day._

_Memories keep haunting me, help me chase them all away._

_Hush, now settle down, button up, don't make a sound!_

_Close your eyes, turn around, help me burn this to the ground..._

_Come now, take the blame, that's okay, I'll play the game._

_Use me up, spit me out, let me be your hand-me-down!_

_Oh God you gotta make it stop!"_

Arlandria - Foo Fighters

Single Chapter

Caroline was scared to death and all of her human instincts were begging for her to scream for help but her vampire instincts were telling her to stay quiet for the moment and wait because something was going to happen. She felt tears leave her eyes and roll down her cheeks but she couldn't do a thing to stop them.

A man – werewolf, she smelled – opened the door of the trailer and entered, being followed by a woman – also a werewolf – and they approached the cage. Caroline posture changed immediately and she squared her shoulders and a defiant look appeared on her face.

"Let me out." She said and her words dripped with venom and confidence – though she wasn't feeling very confident and the wolves could smell it. "I'm stronger than you."

"Yet, we still managed to lock you up here, didn't we, vamp tramp?" He shouted with malice and she cringed. "Tell me, what does it feel like to know that you'll die for being a vampire whore?"

"I won't die, you imbecile! Let me out because I will kill you if you keep me here any longer!"

"Oh, Brady, the little whore should show more respect."

The guy grabbed a small gun-like object and aimed at Caroline, but didn't pull the trigger yet, wanting her tension to grow.

"How strong are you _now_?" When he said the last word he pulled the trigger and a wooden bullet hit her left arm.

He snorted when she screamed and shot again, this time aiming her right leg, thigh high. "After we're done with you, you're gonna regret the day you asked to be a filthy vampire."

Caroline Forbes was crying freely now and knew that she would never leave if they didn't want to let her go. She couldn't help but respond to his last words.

"I never wanted to be a vampire!" She let out a sob.

"Aw, look Jules, the whore wants pity from us. Get real, tramp! We know about your mind tricks. What, you think we would fall for what you said with pity and let you go?" He shot her again, this time hitting her in the right side of her chest.

Before – with the shots in the arm and leg – she was still standing, with difficulty, but standing. But after getting hit in the chest, she realized the seriousness of the situation.

She knew a vampire died with a wooden stake to the heart, but what would a wooden bullet do? It sort of was a really, really, really small wooden stake. She fell on her knees feeling the pain of the wound and yelped when her injured leg protested. She moved back, trying to be as far away as possible from the hatred-crazy werewolves in front of her cage. She rested her back against the back cell and pulled her legs up, hugging them, this way she would prepare herself from an unwanted death. The real one. She was telling the truth earlier, she never wanted to be turned, but at least she was 'alive'. She didn't want to die. She was too young.

Brady saw the movement and smirked, understanding what she was doing.

"I'm going to call Tyler. I'll be right back." Jules kissed the wolf on the lips and added just before she left the door, "Go slow on her."

Caroline saw his gaze shift back to her and she felt a shiver down her spine and her intuition told her that things would really go downhill in the near future. He sat in front of her cage, movement was coming only from his eyes as he watched her intently. He lifted the gun and shot her just beneath the knee. A twisted smile appeared at the sight of the new torture, the new pain she was feeling. He lowered the gun and watched as she stood on her hands and knees trying to push the bullets out of her wounds.

Jules entered the room and had a disturbed expression on her face.

"The vampire brothers need proof that she's alive." She arched an eyebrow and held Caroline's phone to the direction of the cage. Brady lazily shot her again, aiming her left calf and hitting target. The blond let out a blood curdling scream that even Tyler was able to hear loud and clear even without being with the cellphone. Caroline didn't think the calf would be more painful than the chest, but it was and she couldn't help the flow of words that left her mouth loud enough for Stefan to hear. It were cries for help, words that broke Stefan's heart because were full of pain and despair. Jules turned and left the trailer shouting instructions to the angry vampire.

"How many vampires are there in town?" Brady asked with a sneer. "How many have you banged, huh? How many?" He saw her move away from him again, to the back of the cage. He saw that her fangs were out and the dark veins beneath her eyes. She would look menacing if it wasn't for the fact that she was crying. To him she just looked like a scared puppy.

He grabbed a water gun and pulled the toy trigger, throwing water with vervain in her face. Brady's smile was growing with her pain.

Caroline felt the burning water hit her face and quickly covered it with both hands, burning them in the process. It took all of her concentration to leave them in place.

"Twenty minutes." Jules announced. Caroline didn't even realize she was back. "They're bringing Tyler but they will obviously be out numbered. I called the rest of the pack and they'll be here in ten."

"Change of plans for us then, vamp." Caroline moved her hands away from her face and chanced a look at him. She noticed Jules was too looking at him.

"What do you mean?" The she-wolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to move. I don't trust them to give Tyler back unharmed, so we'll have a back-up plan. If me and blondie here go somewhere else, we'll have the upper hand. Make them hand Tyler over and kill them." His voice was cold and it didn't even have an edge to it. It was as if her was talking of killing an insect and not people. His urological train of thought did not go unnoticed by Caroline, but she had other things to worry at the moment.

"What will you do with her?" She didn't like his plan but agreed with it none the less.

"Torture her a little more. She's fun to play with."

Just then Caroline realized the depths of his insanity and wished Stefan and Damon would find her soon and kill this monster. Before she knew what was happening he shot her again in the head and for the second time in less than an hour she blacked out.

She felt something awakening her and was beginning to regain conscience. But the peaceful numbness lasted only a second and then pain hit her without mercy and she bit her lip hard and closed her eyes and hands. Using her fists she punched something hard, not knowing if it was the floor or a wall; she didn't even know if she was sitting or laying, her pain was too strong. With all the strength she could gather she stopped breathing and pushed the bullet out of her brain. She thought she would pass out again, but as soon as the bullet left her head most of the pain disappeared and she was now feeling like she was before - in the cage.

With this thought she opened her eyes to see where she was and saw she was on the floor of an empty room. Standing just a few feet away from her was Brady, laughing and clapping, she saw his lips move and focused to listen.

"Congratulations, whore. It took you less time than before to take this bullet out. But it still was nasty."

He stepped a bit closer to her and she saw and heard water leaving his clothes and hitting the ground. She had a confused look on her face when she looked down and saw that her clothes and hair were in the same state of wetness. She took out her jacket since she wasn't able to move wearing it wet. She looked back at him.

"You see, we had to take a swim. I couldn't risk some unknown vampire smelling your scent and finding us here."

He gave her a calculating look and shot a wooden bullet on both her legs, before she realized that there were no bars holding her anymore. He shot her once aiming the stomach and approached quickly to kick her side. She yelped in pain and was asking him to stop, to have a little bit of mercy.

"I don't have mercy for vampire whores." His tone was angry and he kicked her again, hitting her wounded stomach for good measure. He took a deep breath and spoke again, his voice now holding a playful tone. "Aren't you having fun, whore?"

Caroline tried to move away from him but soon her back hit the wall. Tears were streaming down her face non-stop.

"Stop calling me a whore." Her voice was broken. "I'm not a whore!" Brady knelt on the floor and held her arms in the ground, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Please. Don't hurt me. Let me go, I swear I won't do a thing to you or let them get you. Just let me go."

He took the opportunity as he saw it.

"Them? Your precious vampire brothers are dead, blondie. Jules called me just before you woke up." It wasn't true. He didn't have his cell with him so he had no clue how things were going but since the two vampires would be out numbered he figured they were ancient history by now. He wanted to torture them a bit for revenge but he could have his fun with the vampire beneath him.

"They can't be dead. They will kill your filthy pack and come after me and kill you." Caroline got angry after hearing his words and was in her own stage of denial.

Brady put the gun in contact with the right side of her hip and shot her for insulting his pack.

"I'll show you just how filthy you are, whore." He didn't shout but his voice held a threatening tone and Caroline immediately regretted her words. His right arm moved behind his back and he got a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and quickly locked her wrists in it. Judging by the pain and burning she was feeling, they had vervain to keep her from breaking free.

Brady moved her hands up, past her head and held them there, with one of his. He reached down and started pulling her shirt up. Caroline began fidgeting in the same moment and he shot her to stop her. She cried and begged for him to stop. But he didn't. He lifted her shirt and let it rest around her wrists.

The werewolf torn the fragile fabric of her bra and roughly grabbed one of her breasts with his hand while grabbing her other with his mouth and biting on it. He lifted his head at the sound of her scream and took a look at the new bruise it had formed - his teeth marks were showing clearly and in some places, blood was beginning to show from teared flesh.

Getting tired of having to hold her arms, he took his gun and shot both her arms from shoulder to hands, each bullet only a couple inches from the other. Caroline was panicking. She couldn't focus to extract the bullets from her body because of the pain, fear and lack of strength.

Her arms were effectively not a problem anymore to him and he took the opportunity to grab her jeans and rip them apart, his extra wolf strength helping him. He looked at her knickers and let out a growl. She was matching her underwear - a navy blue color, that had laces.

"Not a whore, huh? We'll see about that." He said darkly and torn the last piece of cloth she had left.

Caroline was crying and never stopped begging him to stop, she wanted to move and try to get out of the position she was in, but her body was numbing from the pain.

He roughly pushed her legs apart and positioned his body between hers while undoing the zipper of his pants and pushing his underwear down just enough for his member to be free.

"N-no, no, no. Please don't do this to me. Please, please, please."

"I love when the whores beg to me." He said back and smirked when he saw her eyes open wide and just as she was about to respond, he entered her roughly and pushed until he was all inside of her.

Caroline's second blood curdling scream was what showed Damon, Stefan and Tyler her whereabouts. They had a fight with the pack and were losing but luckily Dr. Martin showed up to keep them safe. The group began following Caroline's scent when they saw she wasn't on the trailer but the trail was obviously lost when they reached the river. They looked around and considered where Brady could have taken her but she could be anywhere, that's when they heard her scream. It was coming from the east, up the river on the other side.

Caroline felt as if her body was being thorned in two - the pain was excruciating and much stronger than being shot. It took her out of her numb state and with all the strength she had left, she raised her arms and started trying to hit him. He thought none of it since she was weak and held her arms down again. This exposed her breasts again and he bit the other, while moving hard and fast inside of her - he received a scream in response and growled.

But that was the last of it since a pair of hands pulled him up and away from the broken girl. Damon and Stefan held him with tight grips that broke both of his arms and it was Tyler who had the honor to kill him.

The Salvatore brothers let the body hit the ground and turned to look at Caroline, along with Tyler.

During the fight she managed to lay on her side in a semi fetal position and brought her arms down to hide her bruised breasts. She was sobbing by now, thankful that they had saved her.

The three men looked down at her and all of them saw how very fragile and small she looked at the moment. Damon was the first to move as he took out his T-shirt to dress her in it. He moved slowly towards her and was about to touch the handcuffs to set her free when she spoke for the first time. It was only a whisper. A hushed whisper.  
>"No. You can't. It has vervain... it will hurt you." Damon just shook his head and touched the cuffs. His skin burned but since he had been drinking vervain, he quickly recovered and managed to break her hands from their bound and helped her dress the shirt. He gently picked her up and carried her outside. She hid her face on his shoulder as she held onto him for dear life. Damon Salvatore was trying not to scare her. He was so angry at what had happened that he had to stop and gently put her on his brother's arms. He was afraid he would do any harsh movement and scare her even further. As soon as he passed her to his brother's capable arms, he tensed up and clenched his fists. He let out a low, steady growl leave his mouth but failed to see how it frightened Caroline. The other Salvatore felt her tense in his arms and looked down just in time to see her shrink and try to merge into his body and, this way, away from the danger she saw in the growl Damon did. He looked up at his brother, with warning.<p>

"Damon."

The older brother nodded once and backed away slowly, taking three steps back and then turning and running off towards the house they had just left.

Tyler was keeping his distance from Caroline. He didn't know why but the way she had turned to and found comfort on the Salvatore brothers startled him a bit. He saw Stefan was whispering something to her and he saw her nod in response.

"Caroline?" Stefan whispered in a soothing voice. "I'm going to sit down. Are you okay with that?" She nodded softly but didn't say anything. The older vampire sat with his back on a tree and the girl on his lap.

Stefan wanted to run back to the house with her and call Elena and Bonnie but there were two flaws to the plan. First, he didn't want to scare her even further with the speed and second, he didn't know when she would want to tell her friends. He shifted her so that she wasn't actually sitting and she half laid on him, so that this way she wouldn't hurt more.

Tyler was lost in his thoughts and kept his distance, it had been one of his kind that had hurt her after all. Damon ran back to the house and before he entered he smelled Jules scent inside. She was alone. As soon as he stepped inside she screamed.  
>"What did you do?" She was crying and had obviously been holding the rapist's body.<p>

Damon was done playing games and threw her to the other side of the room, next to where Caroline had been brutally raped.

"Smell it." He said through gritted teeth. "Your precious dog boyfriend raped her. Tyler himself killed the filth. If any of you cross us again, I will finish the job myself." His words were full of menace and she got the message quickly.

Jules could clearly smell sex in the room and blood, with the blond vampire's scent. She hastily got up and moved out of the house, trying to be far away from the dangerous vampire. He began destroying the house, wall by wall. He didn't want that place to remain standing and he needed to let out some anger. He tore down some trees and threw them on the shattered house.

He was beyond angry for what happened. He couldn't believe that Caroline was hurt. Of course, he had hurt her too in the past and she had called him her rapist several times, but somehow this now was different. He had indeed raped several women, it was part of his bad self, but since Caroline was turned he began to see her as a little sister and saw that as annoying as she may be sometimes, he loved her. Just like he loved his brother. He now had his instincts telling him to protect not only Stefan in case of danger, but also Caroline Forbes. He looked at the mess around him and breathed slowly in and out. He lit a match and threw it on the woods, taking several steps back and watching how fire consumed the hell-house Caroline had been kept at as well as her rapist.

He got back to where he had left the group and saw everyone's expressions. They could clearly see the fire in the small distance. Tyler nodded at him, in an approving manner. Stefan looked unreadable, but his brother passed his façade and clearly saw concern. He looked at Caroline and tuned out all sounds to hear her breathing - it was fast, just like when they found her and with one look at Stefan, he discovered it had been like that the entire time they were there. She was clearly on edge and hurting. The group went silently back to the Salvatore's house and half way there, Damon texted Elena, briefly telling her what happened so when they arrived, Elena and Bonnie were at the porch, anxiously waiting them.

Stefan carried her to the upper floor, put her on the bed of the spare bedroom and stood by the door with Damon and Tyler, watching Caroline sob at her friend's shoulders. The older vampire disappeared but came back in a nano second and walked inside the room carrying two blood bags to Caroline.

"You need to get strength and expel those bullets."

Caroline was looking paler than ever, feeling more exhausted than ever. Bonnie looked at her friend and lifted her wrist to her. Caroline and everybody had an eyebrow arched to her.

"My blood is stronger and I know of a spell that can make your strength come back quicker." She spoke quietly.

Caroline shook her head, but it was a small movement due to her lack of energy, and more tears were running down her cheeks.

"I-I can't, Bonnie. What if I can't stop?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You can stop, Caroline. You know you can." Elena put a hand on her shoulder in a supportive way.

The fragile vampire held Bonnie's wrist to her mouth and slowly teared the flesh, drinking her energy. The witch started saying the spell and the occupants felt the shift of energy in the room. Before she drank too much, she pushed Bonnie away. Caroline definitely felt new energy pulsing through her veins and the pulsing ache in all of her body. She gritted her teeth and pushed each and every bullet out of her arms, legs and belly. In the mean time she felt the ache between her legs stopping. She was healing physically. Her senses were heightened and now she could definitely smell the werewolf in the room. She knew it was Tyler and that he had helped save her from that monster, but her instincts were speaking louder and she moved to the opposite side of the room, as far away from him as possible. She let a growl escape her mouth and her fangs were out, along with the dark veins under her eyes.

"G-get out." Her voice was cracking and she could see how Tyler was crushed by this attitude. Of course he understood her, but it hurt none the less. Taking the opportunity, Stefan and Damon also left the room and the three of them went to the living room, to drink their feelings away. As soon as the door closed, Caroline's knees gave out and she fell to the floor, body shaking with new tears.

Elena and Bonnie went to her side and they both sat around her, forming a triangle. The vampire was now hugging her knees.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked in a whisper after several minutes of silence on the parts.

"They kidnapped me."

She told them what happened to her, even the details, they were her friends after all and if she didn't say it now, she never would and telling and accepting what had happened was the first step to recovery, she knew. They cried with her and whispered words of comfort. After a long time - neither could tell how many minutes they had stayed there -, Caroline took a deep breath.

"I want to take a shower, okay?" She was feeling dirty and ashamed.

"Of course, sweetie. I brought you some clothes, they're in the bathroom already." Elena gave her hand a squeeze. "We'll be waiting here for you."

"Actually... can you guys wait downstairs?" She hoped her friends understood, she needed some space for a few moments. They did and left the room.

Caroline went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Damon's previously uncharacteristic white shirt was covered in blood around her torso and was barely hiding the blood smeared between her legs. There was dried blood in her arms, forehead. She took off the shirt and looked at the mirror. A gasp left her mouth without warning as she saw the dried blood on her breasts, the bite marks. The bruises from his teeth were long healed by now and it would have been as if they never existed if there wasn't the dried blood there, the little teeth marks wanting the reminder of the attack to be a little more painful.

She slowly lifted her face and gazed straight at her eyes. Her expression was so strange to her that for a moment she wondered who the person staring back at her was. She cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes briefly, slowly opening them and looking at her eyes one more time.

A tear escaped her right eye and she turned from the view. She went to the shower and entered it without even waiting for the water to get hot. She needed to clean every trace of _him_ from her body. She needed to get clean to stop feeling the touch of him on her. She felt dirty because of that scumbag and that made her furious. How dare he touch her? How dare he rape her? Her mind couldn't stop replaying the events and she realized the hot water was doing nothing to calm her nerves, so she turned the tap all the way to the cold side and felt the nervousness slowly leave her body.

She put her head underneath the flow of water and for a moment she felt all thoughts leave her mind.

As she opened her eyes and gazed at the water descending her skin, she thought about the people that were waiting for her - her friends, her family. The thought of Tyler made her body shake and she took a calming breath to stop it. She knew she had to stay calm and put her act together, knowing he would never hurt her. Not all werewolves were bad, like not all vampires and witches were.

Caroline Forbes sighed deeply and turned the shower off, wanting to face the drama as soon as possible, there was no use on delaying it. She dried her body and dressed the clothes Elena had brought to her, not really paying attention to them. She mildly dried her hair and let it rest on her back, it was wetting her but she couldn't care. She stepped out of the bathroom and out of the room, she could hear some murmuring coming from the living room, but it stopped just before she reached it.

She took a deep breath and entered the room with her head high, entered the room full of the people who loved her. The people that would help her get through everything.

"Hey."

**The end.**


End file.
